rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Sophanem
Sophanem, also known as The City of The Dead is one of the strangest but most interesting places in the Kharidian desert. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that Sophanem has experienced, as well as a list of known rulers Sophanem history. Excerpts from "A History of The Menaphites" set forth by Imam Fareed of Al Kharid. The Old Kingdom Pharaoh P'tah (Roleplayed by Ad Perdition) * Little is known of his reign Pharaoh S'korophos *S'korophos, short for Slick Scorpion in the Menaphite tongue is a local Menaphite general, who brutally takes over leadership in Sophanem with the aid of his own personal army. *He names himself Pharaoh Scorpion and uses his Menaphites to quell the rebellion that ensued after his takeover. *His ultimate plan is to take over the Kharidian Desert and continue onto Misthalin. *On the eve of his campaign, Slick travels to Pollnivneach, an area he planned to invade. He is unceremoniously murdered. *He leaves behind little - a kingdom in disarray and a force of leaderless Menaphites. *Slick's body is reclaimed and he resides, to this day, as a living mummy within the pyramids of Sophanem (although he is trapped within a sarcophagus) . Period of Foreign Rule King Filis & Queen Emma (Kingdom of Kharidia) *Their hold on the rest of the Kharid strengthy, the Aerendyl royalty decide to incorporate Sophanem into their Kingdom. *After Queen Emma returns from her leave while King Filis is still on his expedition to the God Wars Dungeon, the kingdom is unstable from the absence of its monarchs, and Sophanem is mainly a ghost town. Path O. Genic *Path buys Sophanem from Emma for 1.1 million coins, and then he moves his family into the city to repopulate it. *Path soon disappears from public view. Restoration Period (Middle Kingdom) Custodian Urie *Urie Jakkan is contacted by the Menaphites after hearing of his Al Kharidian tenure and is presented as a suitable candidate for governance. This is coupled with his ancestry, the Jakkan having had a large role in the Kharidian-Menaphite War. *He returns to his homeland, refusing a royal title and opting to use the honorific 'Custodian'. *Urie brings a trace amount of a potential cure; it is offered to those in influential positions and will remain a rarity for some time. *Urie implements reforms to stabilise the cost of standard foodstuffs, reducing hunger. *The importance of religion is highlighted once more, especially with Urie chaperoning the Festival of Light himself. *Despite the successes, violent crime rises. *Urie and his wife separate after a civil dispute and Urie leaves soon after, abdicating his position. He does not return. Pharaoh Alya *Alya returns to a city in despair to find her husband gone. She will never see him or hear of him again. *Alya, young as she is, decides she will rule in Urie's stead, Urie having left her as his heir. *Alya forms a privy council, who reform the Menaphite nation. *After a series of political and military reforms, Alya decides it would be wise to find herself an heir, her daughter having died soon after birth. *Alya realises she may never be able to bear a child, and adopts a noble boy by the name of Ali. He becomes Crown Prince Ali of the Twin Cities. *Alya sends Emissaries throughout the desert to reestablish connections with the Kharidian nations. *Al Kharid, under Emir Feroze, and Menaphos, under Pharaoh Alya Jakkan, come close politically, with trade agreements and a proposed and accepted marital alliance to bind the two Kingdoms into one mighty Empire upon the future passing. Crown Prince Ali is to wed Feroze's, now Sultan of the northern half of the desert, daughter. *Alya suffers a stress induced heart attack, and retires from her post. *Crown Prince Ali becomes regent until a new Pharaoh rises. The Regency Period Prince Regent Ali *Prince Ali chooses not to rule the Twin Cities. Instead, the Menaphite lands are gifted unto Sultan Feroze, unifying the desert. *Ali expresses his and his mother's wishes to remain in suitable positions, and this is granted. Ali also informs Feroze that the marriage to his daughter shall not be going ahead, to allow him to marry her for political reasons elsewhere, if need be. *The Jakkan line in Menaphos declines. Menaphos also declines, as attention is taken from it and focused on Al Kharid. Al Kharid Rule Sultan Feroze I *The events of this reign have been lost to time. Sultan Nassir I *The events of this reign have been lost to time. Sultan Innominatam *The events of this reign have been lost to time. * It is rumored that this man might not have been a man at all. Khanum Rashida *To focus on Al Kharid's desperate state, the Khan drops all lands beyond the desert mines south of Al Kharid, releasing Sophanem in the process. The Reign of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Das Kaiserreich der Cruor takes control of Sophanem and Menaphos. Kaiser Zephon Altus Gonzo I *Kaiser Zephon issues Operation Kharidia to the L.C.S., which involves the take-over of a mass amount of the Kharidian Desert. The rest of the Military joins the L.C.S. in this operation. *Sophanem is taken peacefully. *Operation Kharidia a day later is reported a success. *As Kaiser Zephon searches for a regent of Sophanem and Menaphos, he hands the throne to his father, Kaiser Aztarwyn, by his request. Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Kaiser Aztarwyn declares that until a regent is found for the twin cities, the cities will be ruled by the Imperial Crown. *Kaiser Aztarwyn continues to search for a regent, however little attention is given to the Twin Cities and the military cares for them. *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort takes residency in Sophanem, as he keeps peace in Sophanem and Menaphos for herr Kaiser. *The population doesn't have any drastic changes, life in the cities resume as normal. *As Des Bürgerkrieg des Kaiserreiches von Cruor rages on in the mainland, citizens of Sophanem and Menaphos undergo procedures for their safety until the war ends. They are loyal to the Imperial Crown. *When the war ends, citizens resume their normal lives. *Life in Sophanem and Menaphos continues as normal, as Emma Genic, former Queen of Kharidia, is crowned Kaiserin. *Kaiserin Emma proposes Aztarwyn the idea of making her son, Blake Bloikon, the regent of the twin cities. He considers it. *The twin cities remain regentless until the wedding of Kaiser Aztarwyn und Kaiserin Emma. Prinzregent Blake Bloikon *At the wedding of Kaiser Aztarwyn und Kaiserin Emma, the now step-son of Aztarwyn and a Prinz of das Kaiserreich, Blake, talks with dem Kaiser of the regency of the twin cities. *It is agreed between the two that Blake will serve as Prinzregent of the Twin Cities. *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort remains in Sophanem to help Blake run the city. *The cities, Sophanem especially, begin to thrive under Prinz Blake's regency. *Strange activity occurs north of Sophanem, and Agnor prepares the city for a lockdown. *Soon, das Kaiserreich is locked in war with the Republic of Lionheart, and Agnor takes steps needed to fortify the cities. *Agnor leaves Sophanem after discussing the situation with Prinzregent Blake. *Kaiser Aztarwyn makes a visit to the city while he is on the mainland, *The borders of the Twin Cities are closed as a result of a growing cold war with the Empire of Gielinor. *Port Kharidia, directly south of the cities, is in danger of becoming a warzone after the Battle of the Central Seas concludes, and das Kaiserreich takes steps needed to prepare the southern tip of the desert for war. *Soon, the borders are opened as tensions begin to cool down. *After the borders are opened, das Kaiserreich abandons the desert, taking all coin and arms from the cities and just leaving. Sophanem and Menaphos are given to the Cravite Empire, however the Menaphites manage to capture them first before the Cravites. The Reign of the Holy Menaphites (New Kingdom) Pharaoh Khepri First Reign * The Pharaoh rebuilds the temple of lesser deities and makes peace with the Scabarites of Ullek. *The walls of the twin-cities are repaired and "fire mirror" towers are build along the walls and become known as the Eyes of Tumeken. *Khepri begins building a grand fleet with the assistance of Magus Concendo who becomes an honorary Menaphite. *Three priests are sent on a mission to "negotiate" the surrender of the "Usurper" Craven and only 2 return. The other was killed attempting to "play baseball" with the Usurpers head. *The Menaphites join a Conglomerate with Misthalin in the city of Al Kharid. Pharaoh Ramenhotep * Ramenhotep becomes Pharaoh of The Menaphites. How exactly he took power from Pharaoh Khepri is subject to debate. * The Pharaoh Ramenhotep founds The Golden Bank of Sophanem. * Ramenhotep rules from Sophanem, while Khepri rules from Menaphos. * Menaphos is blockaded by mercenaries hired by Ramenhotep. * The Pharaoh Ramenhotep stresses a return to the old ways after several centuries of "usurpation by foreign rule." * The Pharaoh goes into hiding for unknown reasons. Pharoah Khepri Second Reign *Pharaoh Khepri again takes power, but is ousted by Osmumten II within the year. Pharaoh Osmumten II * Osmumten, also known as "The Great Uniter" along with many of his followers take Sophanem and Menaphos. * They later march on Nardah and bring it into the fold. * Osmumten orders the expansion and fortification of Nardah. The Janissaries of Nardarine are created and are stationed in Nardah. * Members of Osmumten's inner circle cut off the Pharaoh's communication with Nardah. They feed false information to Osmumten and speak of riots in Nardah. * The Pharaoh leaves Sophanem with a caravan of guards and travels to Nardah. * Osmumten and his guards are attacked by a group of mercenaries. All of the guards are slaughtered and the Pharaoh is supposedly kidnapped. High Priest Tanuu * High Priest of Het, Tanuu forms a council with the other High Priests and establishes himself as the leader. * A ransom note is sent to Tanuu. He addresses the people and states he will not give into the demands of the mercenaries. * A death threat is issued agains Pharaoh-in-hiding, Ramenhotep. * The people awake to see the burnt remains of a person resembling the Pharaoh in the city square. The High Priest of Icthlarin fears the worst and believes the remains to be of their leader. Tanuu addresses the people once again. During his speech, several people loot the shops and houses of Sophanem. Panic erupts through the street of the cities. * Tanuu musters up a small guard force and puts an end to the looting and raids. He falsely accuses the High Priest of Scabaras and the Golden Scarabs for orchestrating the chaos. Tanuu has the High Priest of Scabaras executed later that day. * In retaliation, the Golden Scarabs murder Tanuu and his family. The Praetorian * The Praetorian take brief control of Al Kharid and The Desert. * They are unable to conquer Sophanem and Menophos, Sophanem comes under a two year siege during which a section of The Great Wall of Sophanem is destroyed. An action is fought on the rubble mound in the breached wall, during which Pharaoh-in-hiding-Ramenhotep's son, Atunhotep, rallies the Menaphites. * The siege ends when Pharoah-in-hiding-Ramenhotep's banner is seen on the horizon. He leads a charge into the Praetorian siege works, the Praetorian's attempt to form a line however the charge smashes through the lines and end the siege. Ramenhotep again become Pharaoh. Ramenhotep's Return * Ramenhotep ends the protracted siege of the great cities on the river Elid by uniting several Bedabin tribes under his banner. He again becomes Pharaoh. Category:In-Character History Category:Kharidian Category:POC Category:Location